Fun and Games
by Starfire201
Summary: …and gazing down at you through the darkness, the eyes-the small, gemlike, cruelly smiling eyes with your death in them: everything's death. Seeing this, you do the only thing you can. You run. But it's not enough… – Diane Duane, Book of Night with Moon. Short scene set just before the opening of SU #25 (Silver arc - Dark Mobius)


**A/N**: Been a while since I wrote for this fandom, and I honestly had thought the well had run dry. Earlier this year, however, I was reading the Sonic comics and came across a Sonic Universe arc, specifically #25-28 (The Silver Arc). This arc gave a possibility that tied into what might have happened if Knuckles had not been stopped during the Sonic the Hedgehog story arc where he was turned into Enerjak (#179 - 184). I decided to try and write a story connected to this SU arc.

It's been a while since I wrote for this universe, and I know I may not be remembered here, but this arc called to me, and I chose to make one final leap into the fandom.

**A/N2**: Went back and did a little rewrite once I realized it wasn't doing well. A second glance helped me realize the original wasn't as good as it could have been. Should have known better.

If you choose to continue, I hope you enjoy the story. It is set shortly before the events of SU #25.

* * *

><p>…<em>and gazing down at you through the darkness, the eyes-the small, gemlike, cruelly smiling eyes with your death in them: <strong>everything's<strong>_ _death._

_Seeing this, you do the only thing you can. You **run**_.

_But it's not enough…_ – Diane Duane, The Book of Night with Moon

* * *

><p><strong><span>Fun and Games<span>**

The green and orange rabbit darted through the shadows, his heart pounding so loud he was afraid his pursuer would hear it.

All he knows is that if the being chasing him hears it, he won't stand a chance, and will end up just like those who have other attempts to finish the monster off before.

The thought keeps running through Jasper's head as he keeps glancing behind him: _It shouldn't have gone down this way._

He and his team had been sent in to try and ambush Enerjak as the living god slept in yet another attempt to take him out. This proved to be as fruitless as the countless others before. Somehow, he knew what was planned, and he was waiting for them.

Only one question keeps running through the rabbit's mind: _How_ had he known they were coming? He remembers the wicked grin appearing, the red eyes flashing, the monster raising his hand...Only he, Jade and Whisper had managed to escape. Jasper doesn't remember who made the decision to split up in an attempt to avoid the inevitable capture, but in the end it didn't matter.

Jasper paused in his flight, and leaned against the wall, shuddering, trying to focus. He hears once more the explosions and Jade's screams, the sounds of Whisper's laser weapon followed by yet another explosion. For the past hour now, the Mobian had been clinging to the shadows, trying to avoid Enerjak, hoping to make it back to the hideout. As far as he's concerned, the continual silence was far too unnerving.

The fact that Whisper and Jade didn't catch up to him tells him that Enerjak managed to steal their cores for his army.

As far as Jasper was concerned, that was a fate far worse than death. Eternal enslavement is not something he would wish on anyone. He'd rather die first.

_I'll go down fighting if I have to. If it comes to worst, I'll kill myself before I let Enerjak take my core._

He starts moving again. Won't do to stay in one place for too long. He needs to make it back to the safety of the base to let Jani-ca know about how the plan failed and to send out a search team to see if Enerjak left their bodies behind after stealing their souls.

It had seemed perfect at first. They had known he retired at a certain time each evening for rest. Jani-ca had had the place scouted for weeks, so they knew he should have been asleep and where the room was. When they crept into the room, they had gone straight for the bed.

Only to find a mass of pillows covered by a blanket.

As they had stood there stunned, he appeared in the doorway, a cold, cruel grin on his face...Once more all Jasper can think is: _HOW had he known they were coming? _There was no way he could have known what they planned...

Unless...He really was a god. The thought makes the Mobian shudder. _No, couldn't be...Could it?_

The sound of a clatter followed by low, dark laughter sounded behind him.

Jasper whirled swiftly around, pulling out his weapon instinctively, even knowing it wouldn't be of any use.

But he saw no one there, just the dark of the alleyway.

Very edgy now, he began to back out of the alley, looking all around him. _Where had the laughter come from? And that noise?_

Then he backed up right into something.

Something solid.

_No. Please no._

Jasper slowly turned around, fear running through him at a swift pace, only to see the sight he dreaded most.

Behind him stood a figure from a nightmare. A figure with glowing red eyes, moonlight glinting off his golden mask, and a dark flowing cape.

His face still wore the cold, almost amused grin.

Jasper felt his heart sink as he realized he'd finally been caught. Then Enerjak spoke.

"You've led me a merry chase, you and your comrades."

Then the smile was replaced by a cold, vicious expression as he continued.

"But now the fun is over." Ice-cold shivers ran down Jasper's spine. Then the words registered.

_Fun? He thought this was_ _**fun**?_

Jasper was stunned. He'd been chased through the city, listened as Enerjak had taken each of them down one by one. He'd terrorized them, stalked them, stolen their very souls for his own use...

And he thought it was FUN?

Jasper's fear was suddenly replaced with rage as the full realization hit. _This is why he does this? For his own amusement? _He stared at Enerjak, his shock and disbelieving expression turning into a snarl. The rabbit was so blinded by his anger, he didn't see the Echidna grin once more.

The Mobian lifted his weapon and charged towards the monster, intent on taking him out. In his rage he didn't notice Enerjak raise his hand and start to glow. All Jasper cared about was avenging each of his friends who had fallen only for the amusement of a sick and twisted being.

With a cry of rage, Jasper raced towards him, powering up his weapon and firing as he did so.

The last thing he saw was a large glowing ball of light as it sped just as quickly towards him, followed by a twisting, wrenching pain as it felt like he was being pulled in all directions at once.

Then he felt no more.

* * *

><p>Enerjak glanced at the rabbit laying on the ground as he tossed the green and orange ball up into the air, catching it deftly in the palm of his hand as it floats back down. Moments later, it is absorbed into his body. He walks away. This small group will be left out for the remaining Freedom Fighters to find.<p>

_I do believe that is almost all of them. Just that small group under "Jani-ca" now. _A snarl escapes him as he thinks of the young echidna who consistently defies him. He is growing weary of his daughter's interference. And he is also growing bored with the constant game they play. That chase had not lasted nearly long enough.

_They no longer provide me with the amusement they once did. Perhaps it is time to look into tracking down other possible sources of entertainment._

A cold smile crossed the former Guardian's face as he imagines the amusing possibilities that other worlds might bring to him.

_Yes, perhaps it is time indeed._

_Let the games begin._


End file.
